masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Poison Damage
Poison Damage is a type of Special Damage that can be delivered by various units as part of their Melee Attacks and Counter Attacks. An attack delivering Poison Damage may cause additional to its target, but the amount depends entirely on the target's score. Each point of Poison Damage striking a target forces that target to make 1 . Each unsuccessful roll results in the target suffering . Thus, Poison Damage is a good way of increasing a unit's damage output, particularly against low- targets. Since Poison Damage ignores the target's score, it is also useful against well-armored opponents. Poison Damage will inflict no harm on targets possessing Poison Immunity. Furthermore, targets possessing or higher will never fail their rolls against Poison Damage, and thus will suffer no harm from it. Poison Damage is delivered only by Poison Touch attacks - though there are almost 10 different units in the game that possess this ability, one of which is a Hero. The strongest of these is the Great Wyrm, which delivers 15 Poison Damage points with each attack it makes. There is no other known source of Poison Damage, nor any way of adding Poison Touch to a unit that does not possess it by default. Effect Poison Damage forces its target to make one or more rolls - with each failed roll resulting in being suffered by that target. Resistance and Damage When a unit is struck by an attack containing a Poison Damage component, it must immediately make a certain number of rolls. The number of rolls is equal to the total strength of the Poison Damage attack. This is calculated by multiplying the strength of the attacker's Poison Touch ability by the number of live in the attacking unit. :For example, a unit of Ghouls has Poison Touch 1. When it attacks a target, that target must make one roll for each individual Ghoul. Each roll results in a completely random number between 1 and 10. The numbers are then compared to the target unit's score, with no modifier applied to it. Each roll that results in a number higher than the target unit's current score is considered "failed", and inflicts on that unit. For example, a total of 3 "failed" rolls means that the target unit suffers a total of . The is applied to the "lead" in the target unit first. If that figure suffers enough damage then it is killed, and the next figure in the unit (if any are left) will step up to receive any remaining damage. This is repeated until either all has been applied to the unit, or it has run out of (in which case it is completely destroyed). Example :Lets make a single example that explains the entire process. For this example, our attacker will be a unit of Manticores, with both of its present. This unit has a Poison Touch attack of strength 6. :The target in this example will be a unit of High Men Cavalry, possessing with each. This unit has a Resistance score of . :During Melee combat between the Manticores and the High Men Cavalry, while the two units are exchanging Melee Damage with each other, the Manticores will also deliver their Poison Damage. With Poison Touch 6 and present, the Manticores deliver a total of 12 Poison Damage points. :This forces the High Men Cavalry to make exactly 12 rolls. Since High Men Cavalry have , each roll that comes up 5 or higher is a "failed" roll. Once all 12 rolls have been made, the game tallies up the number of "failed" rolls. Statistically, the High Men Cavalry should fail 60% of their rolls, i.e. 12 * 60% = 7.2 rolls. So we can expect them to take about , on average, from the Manticores' poisonous attack. : is applied figure-by-figure. Therefore, the "lead" Cavalryman will suffer - which is exactly enough to kill him. Then the second Cavalryman steps up, and suffers the next , killing him as well. Finally, the third Cavalryman steps up to suffer the remaining . Two were lost, the third slightly injured. :Naturally, if all 12 rolls had failed (possible, though unlikely), the High Men Cavalry unit would've suffered the entire damage potential of , killing each of the four Cavalrymen one after the other. Conversely, had the unit succeeded in all 12 rolls (even more unlikely!), it would've averted all Poison Damage directed at it. Immunities Because Poison Damage relies on a target's score, and inflicts no modifier on that score, any target with or higher is completely immune to it. Such targets could not possibly fail their , and thus would block all incoming Poison Damage automatically. Furthermore, any unit possessing Poison Immunity is completely immune to Poison Damage. It does not need to make any whatsoever - it simply suffers no harm. Note that these immunities will only block the Poison Damage component of an attack. If the attack also delivers any Melee Damage, Ranged Damage or any other type of damage, that damage may or may not go through the target's immunities unimpeded. Poison Damage is one of the few types of Special Damage that are not blocked by a target's Magic Immunity in any way. This makes poison a useful way of hurting such a target, assuming of course that it has a low-enough score. Sources of Poison Damage Poison Damage has only one source: The Poison Touch ability. Fortunately, this ability is possessed by a wide variety of units, so it is by no means rare. The strength of a unit's Poison Touch ability, combined with the number of in that unit, determine the amount of Poison Damage it delivers. Units with Poison Touch : The Poison Touch ability is the only source of Poison Damage. Whenever a unit possessing this ability makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack, it will also execute a separate Touch Attack that delivers Poison Damage. A Touch Attack occurs simultaneously with the exchange of Melee Damage between the two units. This means that the target gets to deliver its own Melee Damage and/or Touch Attacks before it loses any to the ensuing Poison Damage. As a result, Poison Touch offers no protection to the unit using it. Again, the total number of Poison Damage points delivered at the target is calculated by multiplying the strength of the attacker's Poison Touch ability by the number of it currently has. Refer to the article on Poison Touch for a complete list of all units possessing this ability. Category:Damage Types Category:Special Damage Types